


Hinata Gets Stolen

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Hinata is on vacation with her new boyfriend, Naruto, only to come across a stranger and immediately fall in love with his cock.





	1. A Reluctant Start

Being alone on vacation with her new boyfriend, Hinata didn’t know what to think about being at a private hot spring with Naruto and one other person who neither really new. The fact that she walked out of the inn in nothing but a towel that could barely cover her chest and body didn’t help the matter at all, especially because it was barely long enough to cover her nipples and her thighs, leaving very little to the imagination when looking at her. But that didn’t stop her from wanting to have a good time with the single most knuckleheaded ninja in existence on their vacation.

 

Walking toward the spring itself, Hinata stopped when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her with a blush and a soft smile near the entrance. The purple-haired woman immediately smiled back and him and stepped closer, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek and enjoying his presence. “Do you think it’d be a problem if I asked for a… longer…” The woman’s voice slowly fell flat as she walked into the spring past the man she’d been crushing on since childhood and noticed another person sitting in the water already, a very noticeable and large bulge straining against his towel as he looked back at her.

 

It was so big and completely enraptured the white-eyed woman’s thoughts, making her wonder just low long the thing underneath the towel was, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she absentmindedly took a step closer to the water. Of course, her mind snapped back to reality as she heard Naruto getting into the water, her eyes darting over to him as she quickly hurried toward the spring. Without realizing it, Hinata looked at the blonde ninja’s towel and noticed a much smaller but clear bulge in his wet towel.   
  
Glancing over at the man again, Hinata smiled and kept her eyes on his covered cock, clearly impressed with its size and guiltily wishing she could see it and not get in trouble for it. Even if she loved Naruto with all of her heart, something about the way the man stared at her body the same way she stared at him stirred something up within her, something that wanted to touch the very, very impressive penis he had hidden away. “H-Hope you don’t mind us joining you…” The woman spoke softly and shyly as always around new people, a slight sense of hope in her voice as she slipped into the water, keeping her towel around herself to try and keep herself covered.   
  
“Of course not. The glorious ninja that saved the world during the Fourth Great Ninja War and a beautiful woman like yourself? Hell, I should be honored with your company. Name’s Kai.” The man smiled as he leaned against the edge of the water, adjusting himself just enough to give the purple-haired woman, who was practically drooling over his length, a clearer view of his cock through his towel since it was wet with the water.   
  
Realizing it was obvious that she was staring, Hinata cleared her throat and turned her head back to face her boyfriend, looking at his cock to try and give it some actual attention as well. However, when she realized that it was nothing in comparison to the one she was just staring at, all she could do was smile. It was clear to both her and Kai that she was far less impressed with Naruto’s cock that their new friend’s, shooting another glance back to it that luckily isn’t noticed by her aloof and easygoing lover. Deep down, guilt filled the Hyuga’s mind and heart, making her worry and feel a bit bad for sneaking all of these glances, but it was impossible not to peak more and more glances at a cock that large for her.

 

Hinata had always known that her boyfriend wasn’t exactly the biggest man out there, or even the smallest, but compared to the behemoth that was only a few feet away from her, the virgin couldn’t help but imagine the possibilities that would come from having something like that for herself. Despite loving Naruto, the purple-haired woman couldn’t help but turn her head toward the man that was still staring at her, flashing a quick but nervous smile his way as she tried to hide her intentions of constantly staring at him. Her white eyes moved from side to side, back and forth along the shaft that clung to the towel he was wearing as Kai adjusted himself in the water. “Wow…” The word of awe softly slipped from the woman’s lips without her realizing, causing her to blush and bring a hand to her lips, snapping her head to the side to see the blonde ninja sinking lower and lower into the water and simply enjoying the heat.

 

“W-Well, Kai… I’m Hinata Hyuga, and… Well, you know who my boyfriend is. Naruto Uzumaki.~” The woman felt proud and happy to be finally saying that word when referring to Naruto, having dreamt of it for years now and always striving to get there as the duo grew up. However, as she looked back in her lover’s direction, all she was able to see was his head sinking into the water for a moment, as if he just wanted to be fully submerged. “Uh… I guess he’s really enjoying himself isn’t he…?”   
  
“Well, he shouldn’t be the only one, should he?” Kai chuckled as he looked toward Naruto and then back to Hinata. “I haven’t been to a hot spring like this in years. It’s nice to come back after so long, even if I have to stay at the in that’s connected to it. Tiny ass towels.”   
  
“We’re staying at the inn too!~” Hinata seemed far more excited than she should be as she scooted just a small bit closer to the man she was talking to, gasping as her boyfriend popped his head back out of the water and looked over to the two of them. “A-Are you okay, Naruto?” Of course, as she asked, that same excitement faded from her voice.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I just like to soak in hot springs like this…. Pervy Sage and I would visit them all the time. But… I always took the time focus on training instead of just enjoying myself. So, it’s nice to just sit back and soak, you know?~” The boy carried an odd sense of joy and optimism with him as he looked over at the man who was sitting a small distance from Hinata. “You said your name was Kai, right?”   
  
“Yeah, and I don’t mean to sound like ‘Pervy Sage’, but damn, Hinata has some massive tits, doesn’t she?~”

 

Hinata blushed as the man laughed at his own comment, finding it strangely flattering that someone could be so bold about her body right in front of her boyfriend without worrying about the consequences. Thinking back for a quick moment, she couldn’t recall a time that Naruto had ever been so bold as to make a sexual comment like that about her body, and her blush only worsened as she listened to her boyfriend try and stammer his way through telling the man off. “I-It’s okay, Naruto… He’s just being friendly. Sakura and Ino say the same thing back at the bathhouse back home. He’s just being friendly.~” Turning her head back toward Kai, the purple-haired woman smiled and gestured to his impressive cock. “I think your penis may be just as big, you know. Almost like they were made for each other.”   
  
Sinking a bit lower into the water, the white-eyed woman instinctively moved a bit closer to Kai, gasping and looked over to Naruto as he put his head back in the water. “I-I’m sorry, Naruto! I’ve just never seen one so big! Yours is fine, but I just… I didn’t expect to ever see one so big in my life.”   
  
Before Naruto could get a word out, Kai chuckled and nodded, getting just a small bit closer to the woman he was flirting with. His eyes were locked on her chest as he licked his lips. “Well, thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to hear something like that form a taken woman.”   
  
Naruto sighed and shook his head, smiling as he watched Hinata get up and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “It’s fine, Hinata. Just remember that you’re here with me. Don’t be like Ino and leave with someone other than who you came with.”   
  
The woman’s white eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she sat back down in the water, a silent gasp leaving her as she brushed her shoulder against Kai’s, not realizing the two had moved so close together in such a short amount of time without noticing. “So, you said you were staying at the Inn, Kai? How long are you here for?”   
  
“Oh, I leave tomorrow, actually. I’m a traveling merchant who just enjoys his time off as much as he enjoyed selling and buying things.” Kai cracked his neck as he grabbed his towel, pulling it just a bit before stopping and looked over at the couple. “You two don’t mind if I lose my towel, do yo’”   
  
“N-”   
  
“Yes! Go ahead!” Hinata’s voice suddenly rung loudest out of everyone, a smile on her face as she looked Kai in the eyes. “This is a hot spring, after all. You’re supposed to relax and enjoy yourself. There is no reason to limit that because we are here.” This was finally it. Finally her chance to see the cock that enraptured her mind since she walked into the spring, causing the purple-haired woman to lick her tips just when the towel came off. Another soft gasp left her as she could finally see it in all of its glory. Long, thick, slightly veiny, just the perfect kind of cock for her mind to enjoy. “It really is big!” The sound of her excited voice made her boyfriend turned his head back toward the two who were now sitting side by side. “You must be proud to have something like that between your legs.”   
  
Turning her head to the other side and seeing Naruto staring at her with a curious gaze, the woman gently nibbled on her lower lip and smiled as best as she could. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to Kai, leaving her lover to soak in the water with as little worry as possible. “Um… We’re here on vacation. The Hokage sent us after our most recent mission to try and give the two of us time to relax before we did something else.” Deep down, Hinata hated changing the subject, her eyes glancing back and forth along the impressive member, her hand slowly reaching for it. However, she stopped herself as she heard the water behind her shift, quickly pulling it back toward her as she told herself how much she loved Naruto.

 

Looking back over to the blonde ninja as he stretched out in the water, the woman’s white eyes went wide as the feeling of Kai’s arm wrapping around her waist, a soft smile coming to her lips as she got just a bit closer to make it more comfortable for the two of them. From the outside, she knew this would look like the two were a couple, making her wonder what Naruto would think if he looked toward them. Which he did, making her whine quietly under her breath. “Everything okay, N-Naruto?”   
  
“Yeah, I just noticed you two have gotten closer since we got here.” Naruto couldn’t help but smile as he got comfortable once again in the water. “It’s nice to see you making new friends, Hinata. We always have those in the village, but your shyness can get in the way of your kind personality when meeting new people. I’m just glad is all.”

 

It was like he didn’t have a clue! And that made Hinata happy as she placed her hands in her lap, incidentally pushing her cleavage up through her towel for Kai to see. A soft and slightly confused sound left her lips as she felt the stranger grab at her towel and tug on it, a sultry chuckle leaving her as he slowly pulled it off of her. Of course, she didn’t stop him as he did so, enjoying the way it felt to have him staring at her body like this. The purple-haired woman watched a bit of drool leave her boyfriend as he stared at her breasts while they bounced with the water, not worried about either of them as she felt the merchant’s hand cup her breasts under the water. “Thank you, Kai… The towel was starting to stick a bit too much to my skin.~”   
  
“Of course, what are friends for?~” Reaching under the water with his other hand, Kai gently grabbed Hinata’s wrist, slowly pulling it to his member as he looked at Naruto as he still drooled. “I know she’s your girlfriend, but you don’t have to drool over it, do you? I imagine Ninjas of all people either be open about themselves or already done things together based on how dangerous your jobs can be.”

 

With her fingers slowly wrapping around the merchant’s massive cock, Hinata couldn’t help but softly nibble on her lower lip, looking over to Naruto for a moment as he looked away from the two of them. With her heart starting to race and pound out of her chest, the woman could feel a sudden urge to kiss the man next to her. Acting on instinct and turning her head to do so, a soft gasp left her lips as she was instead kissed by Kai, his lips crashing against her own and making her eyes flutter shut as her heart only beat that much faster. Slowly, she began to move her hand back and forth along his shaft, their lips parting and her head turning back to see Naruto glancing at them. She quickly flashed another smile toward her boyfriend as she picked up the pace of her hand, guiltily and excitedly working over the cock she felt like she new deserved.

 

It was hard to believe that her hand was moving along and holding something so big, having never really thought about cocks this big existing, especially after she had announced her feelings to Naruto during the War. But that didn’t stop her from moving her hand faster and faster, cooing quietly at the feeling of it in her hand while looking her lover dead in the eyes. It also didn’t stop her from basically cuddling into Kai’s form as Naruto turned his head the other way, a bright smile on her lips as she looked the merchant in the eyes again. “Once more…?”   
  
“Once more.”   
  
Without any hesitation, Hinata leaned up and captured the man’s lips in a slow and excited kiss, her hand never stopping as she began moving her fingers separate from her hand, massaging his shaft with each pump. Pulling away from the man’s lips, the purple-haired woman shot a quick glance over back to her lower, who was finally taking a full glance of her breasts without making it obvious he was staring. “Naruto… What did we say about being a pervert?” Sticking her tongue out at the ninja, she watched as he looked away from her, hoping she made it clear that she didn’t mind being looked at but didn’t want him staring at her and Kai. The feeling of Kai’s cock starting to throb in her hand at that moment demanded her attention, making her turn back to him and stare at the impressive shaft, licking her lips as she just imagined how something so large would feel inside of her.

 

However, hearing the merchant grunt, Hinata was quick to bring her head toward the head of his cock, gasping as the first rope of cum splashed into her mouth. It was quickly followed by another, and then another. Though, she didn’t bother to swallow more than the first bit of it, adjusting herself to sit back up straight and keep her hands on Kai’s shaft as she let the rest ooze out of her mouth and onto her chest. A soft giggle left her as she watched the white liquid coat her skin. “It’s like you’re trying to mark me as your property.” There was a bit of a playful nature in her voice, her mind snapping back toward Naruto and making her wonder if he heard her say anything. Luckily, when no comment was made and she was confident that the ninja wasn’t looking at the two of them, the purple-haired woman quickly got comfortable once again, keeping herself in Kai’s arm and keeping him in her grip. It was wrong to do and enjoy something like this, but there was nothing stopping her and she just couldn’t help but smile and continue to think about her and Kai being together.

 

“I’m sorry I’m spending so much time with Kai, Naruto… With what you said about Jiraiya-sensei earlier, I thought it’d be best to just let you enjoy yourself… We’re here all week, after all.” Smiling at Naruto once again, Hinata couldn’t help but feel like she had been stolen by the merchant, sinking into his body just a bit more as the grip on her breast only got tighter, like he was playing with it.   
  
“Thanks, Hinata. I’m glad you’re thinking about me.”   
  
“Maybe Kai could join us, though. We can bring him to the village on our way back and show him around. Let him see if we have anything he might like to take on his travels!” Hinata watched as both of the men’s eyes went wide at her suggestion, but both of them smiled and nodded at the idea.   
  
“You know, I’d like that.” Kai didn’t hesitate to entwine his fingers with Hinata’s free hand as he spoke, a smile on his face as he looked to Naruto, acting like the two were a secret couple right in front of her boyfriend.   
  
“Yeah! It’d also give some of our friends some new merchandise to look at while he’s there.” Naruto smiled as he got out of the water, stepping toward the entrance. “I’ll go tell the innkeeper that you’ll be staying a bit longer on us, alright, Kai?”   
  
“Thank you, Naruto!” Once the blonde ninja stepped out of the room, Hinata was quick to press her lips against Kai’s in another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata spends more time with Kai, getting close to him behind Naruto’s back.

Being able to be close to Kai while Naruto was gone was an utterly perfect moment for Hinata, her breasts heaving in the water with each excited breath that left her, her white eyes locked on the man as he was holding her hand just like she belonged to him. It was wonderful to feel so wanted and so adored by someone else, especially compared to how absentminded the blonde ninja could get even at times like these. But here she was, sitting in a nice hot spring with someone who was almost a complete stranger and loving every second of it, looking into his eyes and feeling her heart skip a beat as he looked back into her own. The purple-haired woman even found it downright lucky to be in the arms of a man with such an absurd cock, her eyes drifting to the water to see that it was still hard, causing a soft and slightly excited sigh to leave her. “Naruto’s a great boyfriend for offering to pay for you, isn’t he?~”   
  
Snuggling closer into Kai’s form, Hinata couldn’t help but smile as the feeling of his arm around her body just felt perfect. Warm, hidden, soft and just the perfect hold on her breast while he kept it there. The feeling of his fingers pawing at and massaging the soft mound being enough to make her moan quietly, her eyes drifting down to her chest as she could see his fingers sinking into her soft flesh like he was playing with his property. It brought an odd and twisted smile to her face before her head snapped back to look him in the eyes, hearing him clear his throat.   
  
“You really do have such absurdly massive tits, Hinata. Perky and soft while large and more than a handful.” Kai couldn’t help but smile as he saw the woman blush and gently bite her lower lip at the comment, knowing she was flattered and happy to hear him say such a thing about her. “Maybe I really should take you on the road with me. Having a woman with a body like yours around would be such a wonderful treat for myself.”   
  
“It does sound tempting, Kai… Traveling the world with someone with a cock like yours… But we need to take you to the Leaf Village first, remember? Who knows, maybe we’ll sneak away when we’re back home. I’ll be glad to let you stay with me.~” However, a reminder that her boyfriend said he’d only go to tell reception that Kai would be staying longer and he’d be paying for it came to mind, causing the woman to frown as she looked at the man that was still pawing her chest. “Naruto’s going to be back soon, you know…” There was very clear disappoint in her voice as she rested her head against the man’s chest. “I like being with you… Having your arm around me, the feeling of your heart beating against my ear, the way you play with my body… I know it’s wrong to let myself be stolen like this, but I just can’t help but feel so good when I’m with you.”

 

Of course, that didn’t stop the girl from drifting away from Kai for just a moment, adjusting herself between his legs and wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock. There was no hesitation from when she pointed the first few inches of his member out of the water to when she nestled her cheek against the hard shaft, a bright and lustful smile on her face as she slowly closed her eyes. “I think we should spend much, much more time together in the future.” Feeling him grab her hand and forcefully make it so her fingers moved his cock to tap against her lips a few times, Hinata quickly got the hint and wrapped her soft lips around the massive member. Keeping her lips around only the head of the cock to start, the purple-haired woman began swirling her soft tongue around the man’s cock, earning a pleasant grown from him that made her smile and love what she was doing.

 

Kai watched as it didn’t take long for his new lover to start bobbing her head, purposefully putting her face into the water as she sucked him off, making it obvious right away that she was more willing to get him off than worry about her own oxygen. “Talk about being addicted right out the gate… Would you ever do something like this for Naruto, Hinata? Or are you only being a slut to me because you need a big dick in your life?~”   
  
Slowly pulling off the hard member as it throbbed against her tongue, the white-eyed ninja planted a soft and loving kiss on the cockhead. “Never… I don’t think I’d be able to get as far as I have with you if I started to, either… I’ve only recently started letting him see me naked and… Well…” Hinata paused as she began to slowly stroke the man’s cock, wanting to make sure he could get every ounce of pleasure possible from her. “This vacation was when we were supposed to do more than just a bit of petting…” Placing another soft kiss onto the merchant’s cock, the purple-haired woman waited for a moment before looking the man in the eyes. “He’s just not like you, Kai… And that’s a shame…”   
  
Hinata could hear a soft chuckle leave the man’s lips as he nodded and ran a hand through her hair, shoving her head fully under the water and making her gag around his cock. However, like the good girl she was for him, she didn’t freak out or panic while under the water, stopping her breathing and working her tongue along his throbbing dick without any concern for herself. Naruto especially would’ve never done something like this to her and it made her heart flutter to know that Kai was willing to, without any hesitation as well. However, when she was allowed to pull back and get out of the water, the kunoichi didn’t bother with her hair as it fell to either side of her head, hiding the man’s view of her lips around his cock.   
  
Of course, hearing him grunt and feeling the first rope of cum splash against the back of her mouth, the woman was quick to keep herself in place. Rope after rope of thick, salty, and potent cum filled her mouth to the point of her cheeks having to puff out in order to keep it all in. However, even more kept flowing past her lips, causing Hinata to swallow down as much as she could just to avoid from drowning in it or spilling any and disappointing Kai. Fortunately, the purple-haired woman was able to get all but a small bit down before the merchant’s hand left the back of her head, a smile coming to her face as she popped off his member and looked him in the eyes. Opening her mouth, the white-eyed woman showed off the cum that was still lingering on her tongue, happily playing with it for a moment and even going as far as to drool and let a small amount onto her chest once again before swallowing it down. “Thank you, Kai. That was delicious.~” A soft chuckle left both her and the merchant as the woman leaned down and placed another loving kiss on the still-hard cock that twitching in the water. “And thank you for feeding me such a wonderful treat.~”

 

“You really are just a slut in hiding, aren’t you, Hinata?”

 

Kai’s voice broke the purple-haired ninja from her trance on his cock, her head snapping to look up at him as a deep blush came to her cheeks. “Well… It’s hard not to be with such an absurd cock like yours… If Naruto had one like this… We’d already be having children.” Hinata giggled quietly as she wrapped her hands around the base of the massive shaft, slowly starting to pump her hands back and forth. “But… You’re the one with the cock, Kai… And you’re the one on my mind.”   
  
“Good. You are mine now, after all.”   
  
Once again, Hinata blushed as she slowly let go of the man’s hard cock, a soft gasp leaving her as she realized that Kai was still hard and wanting after two loads, wondering just how much stamina he had or if he just wanted her that badly. However, that didn’t stop her from slowly rising to her feet and exposing her wet body to him, her hair sticking to her shoulders and water just seemed to drain down her naked frame, a loving smile on her face. “Hey, Kai… Would you ever want to have kids one day…?” The question seemed almost out of nowhere considering the two had only met less than three hours ago, but the softness and genuineness of her voice made it clear to the man that she was serious about her words.   
  
“Well, if it was with someone like you, I certainly wouldn’t be against it…” The man brought a hand to the back of his head, scratching it as he thought of it. “Why? Do you want to have my children if you travel with me, Hinata?”   
  
“I’ve always wanted Naruto’s children… Growing up, and even now, I love him… He’s saved me and encouraged me more times than I can count. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be where I am today… But….” Hinata paused and took a breath as she looked into Kai’s eyes. “For some reason, I want your children now. Not a year from now. Not in a few months. Now. Right now, I want you.” The purple-haired woman didn’t hesitate to turn around and show off her rear end that had sorely been neglected by him during their time together, a soft smile on her face as she wiggled her hips back and forth for just a moment. The woman’s smile only grew as she felt his hands reach for her plump ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze and finally paying attention to the rest of her body.

 

“Alright, alright. You got me. Your ass is just as fucking absurd as your tits, Hinata. Hell, your entire body is absurd… and perfect.~”   
  
Hearing the man say that brought a bright smile to the woman’s lips, causing her to turn around and slowly sink into his lap, the head of his cock pressing against her virgin cuntlips. “T-Thank you, Kai… That means a lot from you.” Wrapping her arms around the merchant’s neck, Hinata was quick to press her lips against his own, a soft squeal of joy leaving her as she felt his hand return to her ass cheek and slowly move her back and forth until her cunt was pressed against the underside of his cock. Pulling back from the kiss and with her arms still draped around the man’s neck, the purple-haired ninja was able to see her boyfriend open the door to the spring and step back in, a bright smile on her face. “Naruto, Kai’s really comfortable… I hope you don’t mind…”   
  
With a heavy sigh, Naruto sat back in the water with a light splash, locking eyes with Kai and staying silent for a moment. “Just don’t try anything funny with her, alright? She’s my girlfriend and, while I’m fine with her opening up to people, I don’t want someone trying to snatch her up. I’ve never seen her be this friendly with anyone other than Sakura and Ino, but I’m fine with it for now, got it?”

 

Feeling the woman’s breasts visibly press against his chest, Kai nodded at the ninja that sat across from him. “Of crouse. After all, you’ve done for the world and how much the papers have said you’ve been through, I wouldn’t dare bother. It’s just nice to make such a sweet and lovely friend, you know?~”   
  
Hinata couldn’t help but giggle as she squeezed herself closer to Kai, resting her head against his shoulder as she looked right at Naruto, seeing him blush as her breasts were seated along the surface of the water. “Naruto, what did I say about staring? Do I need to give Sakura a call?~”   
  
“N-No! Please don’t!” The thought of his long time friend, who was very easily able to destroy buildings with a flick, was enough to scare Naruto into looking away from his girlfriend and her new lover. “S-Sorry!”   
  
A soft gasp suddenly left Hinata’s lips as she felt Kai slowly lift her from the water as he whispered in her ear. She couldn’t really hear it, her mind focused entirely on the feeling of his cock grinding against her cunt before the tip suddenly slipped in, but she knew it had something to do about property. Luckily, that brought a smile to her lips as she was slowly lowered back down a few inches, causing her inner walls to stretch around the massive shaft. It felt incredible to be impaled on such a thing, even if it wasn’t all of it just yet. “Thank you for helping Kai with his room, Naruto. You’re such a good friend for doing that.”   
  
“O-Oh, yeah…”   
  
Kai smirked as he saw a deep blush on Naruto’s cheeks when he looked back in their direction. “Hey, as thanks for it, what do you say I let you see some of my wares before we head to your village? I’ll even let you take something free of charge. And… Well, a second thing for how close I’ve grown with Hinata. Both as a thanks for letting me make a new friend and an apology for… well, the same reason.” The man’s voice was smooth and almost indecently twisted as he squeezed Hinata’s plump ass cheeks, making the woman bite her lip to avoid letting out a squeal of approval.   
  
“Wow, thanks! Been a long time since I’ve heard an offer like that!”   
  
Hinata watched as a broad smile spread across Naruto’s lips, her own turning into a frown as her heart didn’t skip a beat as it always did when she saw that smile. Though, the smile quickly came back as she looked over the blonde ninja, knowing she still loved him. “I love you Naru-TO!~” The woman’s voice rose in both pitch and volume as she felt Kai’s massive cock sink further into her, tearing her hymen and stealing her virginity right in front of her boyfriend. However, when she caught a curious eye from her boyfriend, the purple-haired ninja shook her head and smiled. “Sorry… It’s kinda hard to find room to sit with his penis… You saw it, after all…”   
  
“Yeah… Unfortunately…”

 

The feeling of being speared by such a massive thing was beyond blissful in Hinata’s mind, past cloud nine and into the stratosphere as Kai started to lightly bounce her on his lap with the grip he had on her ass. Biting her lip to keep back the moans, the woman quickly turned her head to face away from Naruto, letting a few quiet ones slip out so the merchant would be able to hear them but not the other ninja. However, the two new lovers had to keep things slow and careful to avoid making too much of a splash in the water and letting the other man know what was going on, even if the white-eyed kunoichi wanted to bounce as hard and as fast as she could. “Faster….” She said quietly, starting to move her hips on her own so she could control the pace, fucking herself atop a massive cock in front of the man she was supposed to love.

 

It was a miracle that she wasn’t caught bouncing her body in Kai’s lap, the merchant easily not hiding anything while Naruto shot quick glances at the two of them, but Hinata loved every moment. She loved the way the thick shaft split her inner walls and molding her to the shape of his dick, loving the way he hit all the right places to light her up inside as she started off slow, wanting to enjoy and savor everything she was feeling. Even as she gripped the man’s hand tighter than ever before, a few surges of pain riddling her body while pleasure washed through it, the purple-haired woman was in heaven.

 

However, it didn’t help the two stay that hidden when Kai began thrusting into her, making her gasp and bite her lower lip while shooting a look at Naruto to see that he was looking the other way for that moment. Looking back at the merchant, Hinata was quick to bring a hand to his cheek and kiss him deeply and passionately, letting out the quietest moan she possibly could against her lips to avoid getting caught while letting him know that she was enjoying it. Though, she quickly broke the kiss to avoid getting caught by her boyfriend too easily, even going as far as to stop her hips while he thrust into her at a rather brisk pace. Her breasts even began splashing against the water as her body bounced each and every time their hips met and Kai bottomed out inside of the woman, both of them gazing into each other’s eyes as the splashing noises caught Naruto’s attention once again.   
  
“Hinata, calm down… Don’t glare at me like that… If you sit still, you might be able to get comfortable instead of thrashing about like that.” Kai groaned quietly as he continued to thrust rapidly into the purple-haired woman, instinctively just trying to cover his ass as her own broke the surface of the water with one bounce and made the blonde ninja gasp as a result.   
  
“Hinata, what are you doing? If you can’t get comfortable, then just get off of him.”   
  
“I-It’s not that… N-Naruto…” The woman blushed like crazy as she looked over to her boyfriend with a bright smile on her face, gasping as she felt Kai’s hand on the ass cheek that was facing away from Naruto. “He’s just so big, it’s hard to find a spot without touching it…” Gritting her teeth, Hinata slammed her hips down into the merchant’s lap and groaned quietly, happy to see her boyfriend grumble and wave it off. “Are you jealous, Naruto?” The question brought silence between the trio as Hinata licked her lips and started looking into their new friend’s eyes once again. “I’m the only one who can take your cock, Kai…” She whispered in a hushed tone, her plump rear end now staying completely submerged in the water but continuing to bounce at a rapid and desperate pace. It didn’t matter that her boyfriend was watching still, the fact that he didn’t say anything was perfect for the white-eyes kunoichi as she bounced on her lover’s lap, impaling herself on his cock as she gazed into Kai’s eyes.

 

“Is everything okay, you two? I can’t tell if you’re happy to be sitting in his lap or angry that you chose to sit in his lap…”   
  
“Everything’s fine, Naruto. I just found my place to sit but he keeps wanting to move.” The woman’s voice was tainted with lust and desire as she leaned to the side of Kai’s head that Naruto couldn’t see, licking his earlobe and whining into it. “I’m going to cum… You feel so good…”   
  
“Sorry, Naruto. I just can’t help it with a babe like this getting so attached. Give me a moment and things will be fine on my end.” Reaching both of his hands under the water to purposefully show that he was attempting to move Hinata, Kai grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his cock one more time.

 

That was all it took to send the girl over the moon in bliss, her pussy clenching and spasming around his hard shaft while she groaned and came right then and there in front of her boyfriend. Loving the feeling and thrill of cheating on Naruto, especially right in front of him, the purple-haired woman could feel her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to break free as she felt Kai start thrusting into her while holding her steady to keep from being spotted. “Are you going to…?” The woman fell silent just as she watched the merchant shoot a quick glance at Naruto, her eyes instinctively following suit and seeing the ninja sinking into the water to try and relax once again, his absent minded nature truly showing right now.

 

“I hope he doesn’t mind raising my kids.~”   
  
Of course, hearing those words made the woman’s heart pound even harder in her chest, a deep blush coming to her cheeks before feeling the man slam into her and grunt quietly. Before she could say a word or even imagine how it was going to feel, rope after rope of hot and potent cum flooded her pussy. Her inner walls were quickly and easily painted white while her womb was filled with Kai’s potent seed, her blush only getting worse as she caught his lips in a heated kiss to avoid from screaming and catching Naruto’s attention while she was being creampied. Unfortunately, just as she pulled away from the merchant’s lips, she was able to see Naruto looking at her like he had something on his mind, her own mind echoing just how much she wanted this cum and how she deserved it.   
  
“Thank you for convincing me to come here, Hinata. It’s been nice to just relax for a change and make a new friend while we’re here. I love you.” Naruto’s words echoed through her mind as well now, something about them just not feeling the same as they always have when she heard it.

 

With a smile on her face, and her body mostly calmed down from the heated and stealthy sex she just had in front of her boyfriend, Hinata rose out of the water and let it drained off her naked body. She didn’t care about the thick white cum trailing down her thighs as she stood above Kai. “Let’s go back to the room, Naruto… We’ve been here long enough.” As if watching his heart break a bit as a blush came to her cheeks, the girl realised that she had upset him by not saying that she loved him back. However, that didn’t stop her from stepping out of the spring and helping the merchant out of the water, keeping her eyes glued to his cock that was finally going partially soft.

 

A soft gasp left her lips as she felt Kai wrap his arms around her, yanking her closer to him and ignoring Naruto behind them as they walked out of the spring and wrapped their towels around their body, her plump ass on full display for the blonde ninja to stare at as she followed her lover away from him, even if it was being held by the merchant as they walked.   
  
When they finally arrived at their rooms, the trio was surprised that their rooms were right across the hall from each other. A soft smirk coming to both Kai’s and Hinata’s faces as they stepped into the merchant’s room, leaving Naruto to stand in front of him and Hinata’s. “We won’t be long, Naruto.~” The purple-haired woman’s voice called out from the room as she dropped her towel and tossed it across the room, immediately walking into the bathroom and not hesitating to turn on the water.

 

Hinata smiled as she watched Kai drop his towel just as Naruto walked in to see what was going on. “Naruto, could you be a dear and grab us some clothes? You know where mine are, but I’m sure that Kai could fit into some of yours. I’m just going to help him get cleaned up before we eat.” The purple-haired woman stepped past her new lover and walked toward her boyfriend, naked as the day she was born, and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. “Please? We’ll be right here when you get back.”   
  
“S-Sure… Don’t know why you need to help him get clean, but you were trained as a medical ninja. I’m sure there’s things that I don’t know.” Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto turned around and went into their room like he was asked.   
  
“Is… Is he always this dumb?” Kai asked from the bathroom leaving the shower on and standing in it to get his body nice and wet for Hinata when she came back. “If he is, I think I’d be doing you a service by taking you with me on my travels.”   
  
“Yeah… He’s dependable when you need something, always there to help. But… Never was that smart. Not even in school.” Stepping into the water with Kai, Hinata didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and steal and long and loving kiss from his lips, a smile on her own while she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. Before she even had time to break the kiss, she found herself being pushed toward the floor and to her knees, a soft gasp leaving her when their lips finally parted. “Well, someone sure is eager, huh?~”   
  
“Eager? You’re mine, Hinata. This is what we’re going to spend the rest of our lives doing.~”    
  
The rest of their lives. That line rang through her mind and brought a deep blush to her cheeks as she looked at Kai with a smile, nodding. “Yeah… I’d love to do this every day with you, Kai.~” Licking her lips, the purple-haired woman grabbed a bar of soap and started running it over her breasts, never breaking eye contact with the man. “How would you like it if I cleaned your absurdly large cock with my absurdly large tits?~”   
  
“I thought you’d never ask, Slut.~”   
  
Hinata’s blush only grew worse at that word, immediately dropping the soap and grabbing the underside of her chest. She planted a quick kiss onto the tip of his cock and wrapped her sudsy chest around his shaft, bouncing them back and forth just like she had with her hips back in the water. “I’d never be able to do something like this with Naruto… My tits would engulf his cock, but with you… I can see the massive thing as I do this.~”   
  
“That’s just another reason you should come on the road with me, isn’t it? Always getting to have a cock like mine whenever you wanted.~”   
  
The woman nodded and moaned quietly as she could feel his cock already starting to throb between her soft chest, more than likely sensitive from already cumming three times for her just while in the hot spring. Of course, having something like this whenever she wanted would be a wonderful way to live her life, making her heart skip a beat as she realized she might become pregnant with Kai’s children sooner than she expected if she did agree to go with him. Just another reason to say yes in her mind. However, as she looked up at the man and began moving her chest faster, she could feel herself getting a bit wet, leaning her head down and flicking her tongue along the head of his cock.   
  
“Keep those tits up, Slut!~” With a loud grunt, Kai came again.   
  
A happy and excited gasp left Hinata as she was there to catch every drop of his thick seed, letting it paint her face and her chest white as it slowly mixed in with the soap that was covering her chest. With a happy giggle, the purple-haired woman brought a hand to her face and wiped some of the cum off of her skin, popping the fingers she used into her mouth and moaning as she licked them clean right in front of Kai. There was no hesitation between her doing it the first time and pulling her fingers back out to scoop up a bit more. “Your cum is always delicious… It’s almost addictive.~”   
  
“I bet it’s better than that idiot’s would be… How does it take this long to find clothes for a happy couple…?” Kai couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard the door to his room open just after he said that. “Wonder if he heard.”   
  
Standing up as quickly as she could, Hinata captured the man’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss, whispering about how she was sorry for letting herself get stolen, clearly referring to Naruto. However, she didn’t sound sorry as she felt Kai push her back just a step or two so he could look through the door as the blonde ninja walked past the bathroom as if he was looking for them. “Naruto, can you close the door? I don’t want you to see me naked and covered in soap… I don’t want you getting any perverted thoughts…”   
  
Just as the door closed, Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around Kai’s neck once again to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss, not caring if Naruto could see them or not. “I’ll go travel with you, Kai... When we get back to the village, I’ll pack my things and we can go.~”   
  
“I was right to pick a woman like you to be my property, wasn’t it? You really are the only one who can take my cock and keep me happy.~” Kai smirked as he grabbed Hinata’s plump ass, giving it a harsh slap that was more than likely heard out of the bathroom.

  
Hinata blushed and smiled as she nodded to the man’s comment, turning around and bracing herself against the shower wall, shaking her rear end back and forth to tease him. “Well, don’t just smack it… You can fuck it if you want. I’m sure we’ve got a little bit longer before he catches on.~”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata convinces Kushina to join her in being with Kai.

Hearing noises late at night while waiting for her husband to return home from the office, Naruto’s mother, Kushina, roamed the halls of their two-story home in search of the noises. Dressed in a black bra and green top that barely covered her ample chest as well as a pair of black panties, the older woman wasn’t exactly expecting to find anything horrible as the moans and groans continued to get louder the further she walked. Before she knew it, the redhead was standing outside of the guest room of her shared home with her son and his girlfriend, the moans being loud and shameless in it. A soft gasp left the woman’s lips as she saw her son’s girlfriend, Hinata happily writhing in place as a stranger pounded into her, a blush on the girl’s pale cheeks as she kept going. 

 

Hinata didn’t seem to care that she was being watched, happily surprising her future mother-in-law as she leaned down and captured her true love’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss that drove her wild. A soft giggle left the woman’s lips as she pressed them against Kai’s once again, completely enraptured in him the same as ever. It was part of the reason she was dressed in just a fishnet top that didn’t hide anything but clung to her breasts with her signature purple and white jacket over her body. However, a soft squeal did leave the white-eyed cheater as she was suddenly rolled over and forced to bounce in Kai’s lap for him. “It was so nice for Naruto to prepare the room for us, wasn’t it?~”

 

“I bet he thought it was for the two of you, didn’t he? Well, tough shit. This pussy is mine and you’re going anywhere I go.~”

 

Watching the two share yet another happy and giggling kiss, Kushina was able to see that way that her future daughter-in-law was looking at the merchant she had allowed into their home. She was completely enamoured, completely in love. Smitten. But she had no idea why this stranger who sold things for a living in various places of the world would be so much better than Naruto, who Hinata had been smitten with since childhood.

 

“You’re so mean… Fucking Naruto’s girlfriend under his own roof.~” A soft gasp left the girl’s lips as she started bouncing faster and faster in Kai’s lap, causing the bed to creak each time her hips met his own. Hot and heavy breaths began leaving the purple-haired woman while she was completely enthralled with his cock, not noticing Kushina finally stepping into the room and very quietly closing the door that was left wide open to make sure that Naruto couldn’t hear them. “But that’s just part of why I love you, Kai.”

 

“W-What are you doing, Hinata…?” Gently chewing on her bottom lip with a rush of emotions that she didn’t expect to feel in the middle of the night, Kushina slowly stepped closer to the bed without getting too close. The woman brought a hand to the top of her chest, squeezing her top in anticipation for the answer, despite knowing exactly what was happening in the back of her mind. “H-Hinata…?”

 

Stopping her hips to look over to the redhead, the white-eyed kunoichi opened her mouth to speak and give an honest answer, being pleasantly interrupted, however, by the feeling of the merchant rolling them over so he was on top once again. “Really? Can’t even wait long enough to let me talk to my mother-in-law?~” Hinata couldn’t help but giggle as she shared yet another kiss with Kai, a loud and shameless moan leaving her as he started pounding into her pussy yet again. A weak smile spread across her lips as she looked over toward the redhead that entered the room, her eyes glazed over with lust and love as her large breasts sway with each thrust into her. “Sorry, Kushina, but I just can’t stop. I… I love him. And I love his cock.”

 

Hearing those words in the young girl’s soft-spoken and quiet but happy voice sent all kinds of signals off in Kushina’s mind, immediately making her worried that some kind of brainwashing jutsu had been put on the girl. Taking a step closer to the bed, the redhead could see the two continuing to mate like animals right in front of her, neither of them bothering to stop just because she walked into the room. “I thought you loved Naruto. You always have. You know this is wrong, Hinata… Cheating on him under our own roof. He’s probably still awake right now, wondering where you are.”

 

“K-Kushina, I want you to see something.~” Gently tapping Kai’s said, the purple-haired girl giggled as the merchant growled and slowly pulled out of her tight snatch, a soft whine leaving her lips until every inch of his member had been pulled out other than the tip. It brought a genuine smile to the younger woman’s face to see her future mother-in-law’s eyes go wide in shock at just how big Kai’s cock was, causing her to lick her lips and want to tease the older woman. “Look at it, Kushina… It’s so big and it feels so wonderful! I took it right in front of Naruto at the hot spring. Bounced on his cock until I was stuffed full of his cum. It felt wonderful.~”

 

“Holy shit, Hinata…” Glancing back and forth along the thick, throbbing member, the redheaded mother admired every inch of it, shuddering in place as she clenched the fabric of her top even tighter. “It’s so… So big… It’s absurd… I-” The older woman fell silent as she watched it slowly sink back into Hinata, every single inch of it disappearing into her cunt. “It must feel amazing…” The words left Kushina’s lips before she even had a proper chance to stop herself, a gasp leaving her and causing her to bring her other hand to her lips, hoping that no one heard that last bit.

 

“This is why I can’t go back to Naruto. This cock is why I love Kai. And it’s made every day of my life so much better than before.” Gently nibbling on her bottom like as the merchant started pounding into her once again, the purple-haired girl leaned her head back against the back and twisted her body in pleasure as her true love started thrusting into her once again. “I’m sorry, Kushina. Naruto could never compete with this dick!”

 

“D-Do you have any shame, Kai?!” Kushina suddenly asked, nearly spitting the words out of her mouth as she planted a hand on her hip and stared him in the eyes, a deep blush coming to her cheeks. “Seducing a poor girl like Hinata who had a bright future ahead of her. I wish you’d stop this, you big dicked jerk.”   
  
“Why? Do you want me to fuck you too?~” Kai watched as the older woman’s eyes went wide at the question, her heart suddenly pounding and racing as a heat started to come over her. “I hope your son doesn’t mind raising my kids!~”

 

Kushina was left to watch as Kai slammed his hips home one last time, impaling the white-eyed kunoichi with his cock. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as Hinata writhed and nearly screamed out in utter bliss. She couldn’t see what was happening, but it was clear that the purple-haired girl was getting filled with plenty of the merchant’s seed right in front of her. Once again, it showed that the two just didn’t care that they were being watched or that someone else had joined them. “I-I can’t believe you’d do such a thing! H-Hinata isn’t some slut who wants you to cum inside of her! T-That’s not…”   
  
“A-Actually, Kushina…” Hinata took a deep breath as a smile came to her lips, gripping the bed sheets tightly and doing her best to look the redhead in the eyes as she slowly collected herself. “I love Kai’s cum… The feeling of him pounding away into my cunt, filling it with his cum… Even when he cums on my face and makes me a mess… It’s the best feeling in the world, Kushina… And I’ll never get enough of it.~” The purple-haired woman could only whine and gasp as her lover pulled his hard cock out of her pussy, leaving her void of the cock she loved so much and left to have his cum ooze out of her like they were trying to stain the sheets. “You’re playing with your hair, you know.~”

 

The older woman’s heart stopped as she turned her head to the left and saw her finger twirling a strand of hair around it, actually playing with her hair like a schoolgirl with a crush. “I-I’ve never done that… Not even with my husband… What…?” Shaking her head and taking a deep breath to try and snap herself out of the confusion that she clearly wore, Kushina was quick to look back at Kai as he crawled next to Hinata and placed an actual loving kiss upon her lips. “Do you truly intend to knock up Hinata, ruining my son’s future and making him raise your children?” Watching Kai silently nod with a cocky smirk on his face, the mother felt her heart pound in her chest, her attitude slowly starting to calm down despite the nervousness and surprise in her system. It was obvious that she was slowly becoming smitten with him, just like Hinata did.   
  
“Would you like a taste of his cock, Kushina? I can promise it’s the most delicious thing that would ever touch your tongue.~” Almost without warning or bother waiting, Hinata adjusted herself to straddle her lover’s face, not wanting him to eat her out, but making sure she left plenty of room on the bed for Kushina to get close. It was easy to see the merchant’s shaft was coated in his own semen as she dragged her tongue along the bottom of it, her eyes never looking away from the redhead as she purposefully ignored most of the member to tease the older woman. “Come on, Mom. Look at this massive cock! Doesn’t it just look so inviting to be licked and cleaned by us? And only us stacked bitches?~”

 

The redhead knew she shouldn’t do something like this, her bottom lip quivering as she had the mental debate on actually caving and giving into the young couple’s wishes or leaving and telling Naruto what was happening. Unfortunately for her son, before the mother could turn around and move, Hinata quickly got off the bed and wrapped an arm around the married woman, pulling her closer to the bed. “Hinata, I really shouldn’t… But… I will. I can’t deny that it looks inviting…” There was clearly nerves and anxiety running through her, but with the purple-haired woman’s hand still on her body, the negative feelings were slowly drifting away. However, the feeling of her future daughter-in-law’s lips crashing against her own only expedited the process, her mind getting lost in the feeling of another woman’s lips against her own, even if that other woman was half her age at this point.

 

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Hinata quickly and smoothly lowers both her head and Kushina’s to the massive member in front of them, dragging her tongue along it with a smile. It was nice to see the redhead in front of her giving in now that she had a guiding hand, making the younger kunoichi happy that she was able to have such an impact on a woman so strong. With Kai lounging on his back and their tongues dancing around the cum-coated shaft, it was no surprise to the younger woman that her lips and tongue would meet with the redhead’s in various places, soft groans leaving her every time they did. “It tastes just as good as I told you, doesn’t it? Getting to have this absurd cock all to ourselves while Naruto is in his room and waiting on one of us to go back. I bet you want this monster inside of you just like I did, don’t you?~”

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this, Hinata… Cheating on Minato... Ruining my son’s life…” Kushina gulped down her pride and her love for the two men as she wrapped her lips around the head of Kai’s shaft, swirling her tongue around it for just a moment before pulling back and feeling another kiss be placed against her lips. “It drives me crazy, but this cock tastes just a good as you said it did… And I don’t think I’ll get enough of it tonight alone.” The sense of guilt and nervousness that was present in Kushina’s voice was slowly fading away as she kept getting to work, cleaning the member with her tongue and happily reaching across the bed to Hinata, entwining her fingers with the girl’s hand. “And kissing another woman… The girl I always thought would by my daughter-in-law no less. It’s almost intoxicating.”

 

“This is our cock now, Kushina. For the rest of our lives, we will be with Kai and give him exactly what he wants to get what we want.” Licking her lips, Hinata pulled back for a moment and watched as Kushina instinctively engulfed the first few inches of the cock in her mouth. “Get as much of it as you want to, Mom. Our lover isn’t going anywhere.~” Of course, the purple-haired woman began to drag her tongue along the side of Kai’s shaft, wiggling her rear end in his face and gasping quietly as she felt his hand smack down against her soft skin. “And he’s quite affectionate, you know… You won’t ever have to worry about feeling loved with him around.~”

 

“Of course you won’t. But you say that like the two of you aren’t leaving Konoha with me when I’m done here.~”   
  
Kushina’s entire body froze as she heard that from the merchant, her eyes slowly closing as she brought herself off of his cock. “I… I don’t know... My life… My husband. My son… I don’t know if I can just leave that all-” A sharp gasp cut the redhead off as she felt the younger woman’s lips crash against her own another time, the feeling of Hinata’s hand drifting to her breast and squeezing the soft mound forcing a moan from between her lips. After a moment, the two slowly pulled away from each other, a lustful and craving look in their eyes. “H-Hinata…”   
  
“I’ll be right there with you, Kushina…” Taking a deep breath, Hinata was quick to lower her head and start licking every single inch of Kai’s cock that she could, quickly taking Kushina’s place and engulfing the first few inches into her mouth. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose, leaving the redhead still a bit dazed from the kiss and just what was happening around her, the purple-haired woman pushed her head down and devoured each and every inch of the merchant’s shaft, moaning quietly around it as it clearly bulged out her throat. It felt wonderful to the young woman, her body shuddering in joy as she could feel it twitching against her tongue and the lining of her throat.

 

On the other hand, Kushina could all but watch as Hinata was clearly enjoying herself sitting pretty and looking like a slut as she had a massive cock jammed in her throat. It was almost reassuring to the mother, seeing how much someone like the shy Hinata was enjoying this. Opening her mouth to say something and ask just what the trio would do doing on the road, the redhead instead said nothing, running her hand through the other woman’s purple hair and smiling to herself. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go and leave with the two young lovers. In this one night alone, she’s felt more alive and more love than she had in months with Minato, even if it was just because the ninja was busy most of the time. But with her boy grown and her husband busy, it left the older woman plenty of reason to feel alone and wanting to have some company, making Kai perfect for that as Hinata finally pulled back up from the thick shaft, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting her lips to the head of the cock. “Holy shit, Hinata… You… Really do love this cock, don’t you?”

 

“I do. And, remember, I’ll be right there with you, Kushina. Every step of our travels with Kai. You won’t be alone, you’ll have me and this magnificent cock.~” The white-eyed woman licked her lips and broke the strand of saliva as she slowly pulled back and took hold of her breasts, wrapping them around the bottom portion of the absurd cock she had fallen in love with. “So what do you say? Join me and my boyfriend as we travel the world? Keep an eye on us to help the boys not worry about what’s happening?” Of course, Hinata wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer, leaning forward and stealing another intoxicating kiss from the redhead’s lips. She slowly guided the woman closer and closer, groaning quietly against the older woman’s lips as Kai adjusted his cock and pushed it into the married woman’s cleavage. “Come on. You know you want this….”

 

There was something addicting about hearing the young woman’s sweet and almost musical voice say such dirty things to her, even if that was how she genuinely felt. It made the older woman’s heart skip a beat as she followed her lead, nodding and agreeing to travel with them. “I… I do want this.” With a smile on her face, and a newfound sense of lust and love in her heart and mind, Kushina quickly and eagerly cupped the underside of her breasts, keeping them on top of Hinata’s as the two began to slowly move their tits up and down the merchant's shaft. Over and over again, the redhead would watch as the cock would disappear into her cleavage just to poke back out a moment later when she lowered her breasts just a small bit. “It’s just so big, Hinata… I can’t believe you’ve taken this whole thing inside of you.~”

 

“You’re going to be taking it inside of you before morning comes, Kushina.” Kai quickly interrupted, stopping the women’s flow just long enough to get a good look at them before they absentmindedly and seamless started using their breasts to massage his cock again. “If time allows, I’d fuck both of you before anyone else in the house woke up.”   
  


Hinata only smiled as she pulled back enough to match the position of her breasts with Kushina’s, sandwiching her true love’s cock between them. It felt better than she could’ve ever expected to share her man like this, even if she was sharing him with her own ex-boyfriend’s mother. Something about it sparked something in Hinata that made her want to try sharing Kai more often, no matter who it was with. But for now, the purple-haired girl was more than happy to lean forward and capture another kiss from the older woman’s lips, dragging her tongue along the redhead’s soft lips for a moment. A soft giggle left the young kunoichi as she pushed her tongue past Kushina’s lips, hungrily sucking on her tongue and exploring her mouth all while enjoying the feeling of her man’s cock between her breasts.

 

On the other hand, Kushina was having to mentally deal with the onslaught of Hinata dominating their kiss while someone she was slowly falling in love with was offering to fuck her before the night was over, leaving her dazed and confused but incredibly aroused at the same time. Even as her tongue was being played with by the younger woman, an overwhelming surge of pleasure and lust coursed through the redhead, leaving her vulnerable and ready to give in to just about anything the dup could throw at her. Which is exactly what happened a moment later when the white-eyed girl pulled back and happily gasped in her face. “Hinata?”   
  
“I want to see you fuck my-” Hinata froze for a moment, shaking her head and making a soft sound of disagreement with herself. “Our. I want to see you fuck our man tonight, Mom. You two have a wonderful chemistry and I want to see what kind of pleasure it brings you.” Turning her head back to look at Kai, ignoring the redhead’s deep blush that tainted her cheeks, the younger woman playfully stuck her tongue out to the merchant. “I also want to see if a certain someone is going to enjoy a different pussy more than he enjoys mine.~” The purple-haired woman quickly turned her head back around to face the woman that was still blushing, causing a quiet laugh to leave her from the sight. “Don’t you think it’s incredible that he’s not only managed to steal Naruto’s girlfriend, but also his mother?~”

 

“Hey, I don’t think any pussy will be better than yours, Hinata. I mean, you gave me your virginity, after all. Right in front of that dipshit, Naruto. Even fucked your massive tits in the bathroom while he went to get me some clothes.~”

 

The older woman quietly gasped as she listened to Kai, licking her lips as her hands squeezed her soft breasts, enjoying the feeling of her own skin and fabric in her hands. “Okay… I’ll do it. I want to see how this absurd cock feels inside of me anyway… If it’s worth leaving my home for.” There were no qualms in Kushina as she spoke and looked at the two, lowering her breasts just enough to wrap her lips around the merchant’s cockhead before swirling her tongue around it. “I have a feeling it will… But I want to be sure of my decision before we pack and leave.”   
  
“Yes! I’m so happy you came around to see it my way!~” Hinata smiled brightly as she cupped both of Kushina’s cheeks in her hand, purposefully pulling the woman closer to her and planting a deep and passionate kiss on her lips like the two were not lovers themselves. Of course, it only lasted for a moment before she pulled away and nipped at the older woman’s lower lip. “Now, what do you say we make our man cum already? I think he’s been waiting long enough while we’ve talked.”   
  
The redhead happily nodded as she sank back into place, making sure the hefty length was still engulfed in her cleavage before moving her breasts along the massive thing yet again. This time, however, she was able to feel the member throbbing and twitching against her skin like he was going to blow any second, making her whine in excitement. “You’re going to cum all over me, aren’t you, Kai? A stud like you is sure to have plenty of cum left over after fucking and filling Hinata.~”   
  
“Of course, Kushina. I know how to keep my ladies happy.~”

 

Licking her lips, Hinata followed Kushina’s speed, ready for however much cum was going to be coating her tonight. It wouldn't be the first time she had taken his cum on her face or chest, after all. But it still made her happy as she felt the redhead lean forward and plant a kiss on her lips instead of having to be the one to initiate things, squealing into the affection as Kai came right then and there. Rope after rope of cum sprayed her cheek, splattering all over her jawline and her chin as she pulled away from the kiss. Whining in sheer delight, the purple-haired kunoichi was more than happy to see even more cum splatter along the older woman’s face, painting her features and causing her to whine just as loudly and happily.

 

Even as their breasts were painted just as thoroughly as their faces were, clear streaks of cum on their breasts and their outfits, staining their clothing, neither of them felt the need to get up or move right then and there, leaving the two women to look into each other’s eyes and hungrily lick cum off of the other’s face. It was like they were desperate to get their own fix while keeping their own amount of cum to themselves, but both of them were happy as they swallowed down the cum they had stolen from the other woman.

 

“Damn… I didn’t think the two of you would be that hungry for my cum…”

 

“Well… I should check and see if anyone’s woken up from this… No one is this house is exactly a heavy sleeper when enough constant noise is made.” Licking her lips and swallowing down whatever amount of cum had stuck to the lining of her throat, Kushina was quick to get up off the bed and head toward the door, only to be stopped by the feeling of Hinata grabbing tightly to her wrist. “What if someone walks in and sees us, Hinata?”

 

“I don’t care, Kushina. I want you here, enjoying our lover with me. If someone walks in… Then they walk in and we get seen and still leave with Kai. It’s not going to matter.” With a blissful smile on her face, the younger woman used her grip to yank the redhead back to their bed, their cum-coated breasts pressing together as she wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck and held her closer, placing a loving kiss on her lips. Even if it was just a start or not even meant to last, the purple-haired woman was going to treat the mother like another lover, making sure that Kushina felt just as loved and wanted as she did. “Stay, Kushina. I know you’re going to love the feeling of Kai’s cock stuffing your cunt. I certainly do.~”

 

There was no reason to argue or even to struggle against the younger woman, causing the redhead to nod and smile. “Fine fine. I’ll take his dick. But you’re going to be right here when I do so I can kiss and bite you for making me into a slut like this.”   
  
“Oh, kiss already, you two. You’ll both get fucked before I’m done.”   
  
Hinata giggled as she listened to Kai, happily getting on her back and pulling Kushina on top of her. “You’re going to love being a slut, Kushina. Once he stuffs his cock inside of you… you’ll understand just why I can never go back to anyone else.~” Of course, Hinata knew she could get the merchant’s cock any time she wanted to, just enjoying entwining her fingers with Kushina’s before sharing yet another loving kiss in front of their lover. “Maybe he’ll gift you with his children like he did me.~”


End file.
